1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to transparent conductive electrodes and, more particularly, to a structure with a metal silicide transparent conductive electrode and a method of forming the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent conductive electrodes (also referred to herein as transparent conducting films (TCFs)) are films that are both optically transparent allowing transmittance of, for example, 80% or more of incident light and electrically conductive. Those skilled in the art will recognize that transparent conductive electrodes are often incorporated into modern devices, such as flat panel displays, touch panels, solar cells, light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic optoelectronic devices, etc. Currently, the material of choice for these electrodes is Indium Tin Oxide (ITO). Unfortunately, Indium is relatively rare, making its use cost prohibitive in light of the global demand for transparent conductive electrodes. Additionally, transparent conductive electrodes formed from Indium may be overly brittle and toxic. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a transparent conductive electrode structure and method of forming the structure that is more commercially viable, robust and safe to use.